1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates portable video monitors. More specifically, the present invention relates to portable handheld video monitors that are adapted for use in theatrical performances.
2. Description of the Background Art
It is known in the art to combine individual displays to generate a larger image. For example, U.S. Pat. Publication 2012/0062475 discloses an apparatus, system, and method are disclosed for combing multiple displays on multiple portable electronic computer devices to form a larger display. U.S. Pat. Publication 2013/0265487 discloses a video playback system for jointly displaying video with multiple screens, includes multiple portable communication devices. Yet, neither of these disclosures relates to the use of video displays in the context of a theatrical performance. As such, none of these references allows for the synchronization of displays by a director or choreographer.
Wearable or handheld displays are also known in the art. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,973,607 to Munyon discloses a portable programmable electronic sign. U.S. Pat. No. 7,265,970 to Jordan discloses an apparatus for supporting a mobile electronic display system. The apparatus includes a power source, a wearable computer, and a display element. Although wearable or handheld displays are known, it is heretofore unknown to incorporate multiple displays for the creation of a larger composite image. Nor is it known to generate such a composite image in the context of a theatrical performance.
Thus there exists a need in the art for handheld video monitors that can be manipulated by performers during a theatrical performance and that allows for the associated images to be synchronized during the performance.